They Raised Him Right
by Lissanien
Summary: Mingyu tersesat di dalam hutan di negeri Greenland. Beruntung seorang pria berparas oriental datang membantunya. [SVT fanfict! Meanie.](Shounen Ai.)


Pukul sembilan malam dan aku hampir menyerah mencari alamat tujuanku. Sudah dua jam ini aku mengendarai mobilku melintasi jalanan gelap ini tetapi aku malah berputar-putar di jalanan yang tidak aku ketahui pasti sudah aku lewati atau belum.

Karena berada di daerah pedalaman yang tidak terjangkau oleh pemerintah maka fasilitas di sini belum memadai, tidak ada penerangan dari lampu-lampu jalan dan untungnya perumahan di sisi kiriku memiliki lampu di teras mereka. Berkatnya aku bisa melihat bahwa di sekelilingku benar-benar sepi tetapi aku tetap melajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan standar agar tidak mengganggu penduduk sekitar.

Di sisi kanan jalan hanya ada danau yang menjulang panjang dan beberapa sisanya hutan lebat tak terjamah. Aku baru pindah ke desa ini 4 bulan lalu. sebenarnya aku tidak bisa menyebutnya desa, aku tinggal di Nuuk, ibukota Greenland semenjak ayahku ditugaskan mengurus perusahaan kantor cabang pertambangan milik atasannya di sini. Membawa serta aku juga ibuku. Meskipun aku tinggal di ibukota tetapi aku tinggal di daerah terpencilnya yang beriklim paling dingin dan sulit di jangkau.

Orangtuaku atau lebih tepatnya ibuku memutuskan untuk membuka toko grosir di daerah ini, karena toko-toko lain yang menjual kebutuhan keseharian hanya ada di pusat kota dan jarak tempuh ke sana paling dekat adalah tiga jam dari daerah terpencil ini maka tidaklah heran kalau toko milik ibuku laku keras.

Jadi aku yang berusia 18 tahun membantu ibuku apabila ada pelanggan khususnya lansia meminta belanjaan mereka yang dipesan melalui telepon agar diantarkan ke rumahnya, ibuku dengan senang hati melayani dan korbannya adalah aku yang harus mengantarkan belanjaan pelanggan ibuku.

Lalu setelah perdebatan panjang dengan pikiranku sendiri dan berkutat dengan puluhan belokan juga ratusan simpangan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berhenti dan mengetuk salah satu pintu rumah lalu menanyakan arah, daripada bensin mobilku habis dan aku berakhir terjebak di sini semalaman kedinginan maka aku lebih memilih untuk bertanya saja.

Aku dapat melihat seorang lelaki berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mobilku, jadi aku menghentikan mobilku tepat beberapa kaki di depannya. Ketika aku membuka pintu dan turun dari kursi kemudi dia ikut berhenti dan terdiam memeperhatikanku. Dia menatapku lekat-lekat dan astaga, sepertinya dia berkebangsaan sama denganku.

* * *

 **They Raised Him Right**

 **Tag:** Shounen-ai, mystery

 **Cast:** Kim Mingyu & Jeon Wonwoo

They Raised Her Right **meanie** version

* * *

Aku dapat melihat seorang lelaki berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mobilku, jadi aku menghentikan mobilku tepat beberapa kaki di depannya. Ketika aku membuka pintu dan turun dari kursi kemudi dia ikut berhenti dan terdiam memeperhatikanku. Dia menatapku lekat-lekat dan astaga, sepertinya dia berkebangsaan sama denganku.

.

.

.

Sejauh ini memang penduduk Greenland mayoritasnya bertubuh pendek dengan kulit sawo matang karena mereka adalah pendatang dari Filipina, dan penduduk aslinya yang berwajah western lebih banyak tinggal di pusat kota atau sudah pergi transmigrasi karena lebih cocok dengan iklim di luar sana. Aku menatapnya dan dia masih tergugu di hadapanku.

Pria di hadapanku ini memiliki kulit putih menjurus pucat, mata picing seperti rubah dan tubuh yang sedikit lebih pendek dariku. Berkebangsaan denganku bukan berarti aku memiliki ciri-ciri fisik sama seperti dirinya.

Aku memiliki kulit sawo matang dan tubuh yang terbilang tinggi dibandingkan dengannya, kami memiliki wajah yang tergolong berwajah asia timur, makanya aku berasumsi kalau kami berasal dari belahan bumi yang sama. Berbeda halnya dengan kebanyakan masyarakat di sini yang memiliki wajah asia tenggara.

Lalu lelaki di hadapanku menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajahku membuyarkan lamunanku. "Ahh! Permisi aku tersesat, bisa kau tunjukkan arah kembali ke jalan Cranberry Drive?" Kataku dan seseorang itu malah menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Pardon?" Ucapnya singkat.

Aku mendadak tersadar dan lupa kalau aku berada di Greenland, meskipun lelaki ini memiliki wajah seperti orang-orang di tempat asalku bukan berarti dia berasal dari sana juga bukan? Bisa saja dia hanya keturunan Korea.

"Excuse me. I thing I'm losing my way around here, could you tell me how to get back to Cranberry Drive?" Aku harap dia bisa berbahasa inggris, karena aku belum fasih bicara bahasa Danish.

Kemudian dia menjawab, "Your a bit far off, you should've turned left at the intersection and then you can see highway. Cranberry Drive." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk ke arah jalan di belakangku.

"Thanks. Is this your house?" Tanyaku sembari menunjukkan daguku pada rumah di depan kami. Dia menggeleng lalu tersenyum sedu.

"No, my house at the intersection." Jawabnya lugas.

Kemudian aku memegang tangannya untuk mencegatnya pergi ketika dia mulai melangkahkan kaki, "Hey, can I give you a lift?"

Kemudian dia menunduk dan aku dapat melihat dia mengembangkan senyum simpul di wajahnya, "Yeah, thanks." Ucapnya pelan dan aku menggiringnya menuju pintu kursi penumpang di samping kursi kemudi, membukakan pintu dan membantunya masuk karena dia terlihat kepayahan ketika memasuki mobil. Sepertinya kaki laki-laki itu hampir membeku karena berjalan lama di udara malam.

Saat aku menduduki kursi kemudi aku mendapatinya menggenggam tangannya sendiri dan meniupinya dengan uap yang dia buat dari mulutnya. "Are you okay? Do you feel cold?" Dan dijawab anggukan darinya.

Sudah sangat malam dan wajar bila dia merasa kedinginan, kami tinggal di negara yang terkenal dengan iklim dinginnya. Belum lagi dia hanya memakai kemeja motif kotak-kotak tipis juga skinny jeans, dia juga memakai tas katun selempang berwarna hijau tua dan sepatu kulit lembu berwarna cokelat pastel. Well, terkesan kuno sekali.

Aku teringat sweater biru pemberian nenek saat ulang tahunku lalu, sepertinya masih ada di kursi belakang. Jadi aku menghentikan mobilku sebentar lalu mengambil sweater itu dan melajukan mobilku kembali, untung saja aku memiliki tangan yang panjang jadi aku bisa mengambil barang dari kursi depan dengan mudah.

"Wear this! This is my precious item from my grandma." Tawarku sambil menyodorkan sweater itu padanya.

"Thanks again." Katanya seraya menerima sweater itu dan langsung mengenakannya. Jujur saja, dia terlihat sangat imut karena sweater milikku kebesaran di tubuhnya.

"You have sweet looks, are you Korean?" Tanyaku lagi masih terpaku padanya.

"I was." Katanya lalu mengatur posisi kacamata bulat berbingkai emasnya, kuno, tetapi sungguh dia sangat manis.

"By the way, I'm Mingyu. Do you go to Pledis high?" Pledis High adalah satu-satunya sekolah menengah di daerah ini jadi aku beranggapan kalau dia juga bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganku. Dan lelaki di samping ku kini dapat kuyakini sebaya denganku, mungkin. Aku memang terlihat lebih tua dari umurku karena aku memiliki tubuh yang tinggi, tetapi sepertinya dia sama-sama kelas tiga juga sepertiku.

"Hi, Mingyu. I'm Wonwoo." Dia tersenyum lalu mengerutkan hidungnya, sekali lagi itu sangat manis. "Not anymore. I just graduated."

Aku memandang memperhatikan surai malamnya. Aku mengenal seluruh murid Pledis High karena sekolah itu tidak terlalu besar. Bisa dibilang, aku populer karena cukup tampan dan banyak yang ingin berkenalan denganku, lagipula aku adalah orang yang suka bersosialisasi. Pasti Wonwoo setahun lebih tua dariku. Dan jika dia murid di sekolah pasti Wonwoo akan mudah dikenali karena wajah khas asia dan rambut hitam kelamnya itu.

Dan ketika aku melihatnya menggelung kedinginan lagi aku memutuskan untuk meraih tangannya berikut menggenggamnya, "Here, you're cold. I have child temperate so don't worry hyung."

"Hyung?"

"In Korea we called guy whom older than us with hyung." Dan Wonwoo hanya tersenyum menerima tanganku.

Aku melambatkan laju mobilku untuk menghangatkannya sebentar, lebih tepatnya aku ingin berbincang lebih lama dengannya. Aku ingin mengenalnya lebih baik. Seandainya kemudi yang sedang aku kendalikan bisa dialihkan menjadi auto pilot, pasti aku sudah memeluk Wonwoo sekarang untuk memberinya kehangatan. I'm gay yes and I admit it.

"Where is the intersection you meaned it?" Tanyaku sekedar mengundang Wonwoo agar bicara, bukan pertanyaan yang aku harap keluar dari mulutku sebenarnya.

Aku dapat merasakan tangan Wonwoo yang dingin perlahan menghangat karena genggamanku.

"Two kilos from here, just go front." Wonwoo menjawab sembari menunjuk ke kaca mobil.

"Why do you walk alone? You lucky there is no storm out here, storm come many lately." Apa bahasa inggrisku dapat dipahaminya? Jujur saja aku sering misscommunication dengan teman-teman di sekolah dan pelanggan-pelanggan ibuku.

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum mengerutkan hidungnya, aku tahu dia melakukannya secara reflek, dan itu yang mengundang rasa tertarikku padanya.

Beberapa waktu kemudian aku melihat sebuah rumah dengan lampu kuning kelam menyala di persimpangan dan aku menghentikan mobilku. Aku berniat turun dari mobil untuk membukakan pintu untuknya, tetapi dia mencegahku agar aku tidak turun. "Good bye Kim Mingyu." Dan aku menarik tangannya lalu mencium pipinya, "No. See you Wonwoo."

Well aku akui aku cukup lancang, tetapi Wonwoo malah terperangah menghadapku dan merona. Maka Wonwoo hanya menunduk dan menunjukkan senyum simpul dan hidung mengkerut itu lagi.

Maka setelah dia turun dari mobil aku turut keluar untuk bicara lagi dengannya, namun Wonwoo menghilang begitu saja. Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang mendadak gatal dan kembali mengendarai mobil untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

Ahh! Sweater pemberian nenekku! Sebenarnya aku ingin saja memberikan sweater itu untuk Wonwoo karena itu terlihat sangat cocok untuknya, tetapi ibuku bisa marah dan aku tidak mau mengambil resiko itu.

Jadi saat aku kembali ke rumah tadi dan mengetuk pintu rumahnya seorang wanita tua keluar. Dia juga memiliki wajah asia sepertiku, bedanya dia memiliki kulit putih berbanding terbalik dengan kulitku yang cokelat.

"Good evening maam, excuse me. I'm looking for Wonwoo. I gave him a lift earlier and he.." Belum selesai aku menyatakan kalimatku wanita itu menangis tersedu dan berlari memasuki rumah meninggalkan aku di luar dengan pintu yang masih terbuka.

"What the?" Ucapku terbata, apa perempuan tadi adalah ibunya Wonwoo?

Aku terpaku. Saat aku berusaha mendekati pintu seorang pria tua berwajah asia juga muncul menyapa, "Are you Wonwoo's friend, son?"

"Well, I just, when I lost here I asked his help to show the direction." Aku menjelaskan.

Pria tua itu mengangguk-angguk. "Follow me, son." Pria itu mengajakku mengitari halaman rumahnya, aku bingung tentu saja dan hanya mengekorinya hingga kami sampai di halaman belakang rumah itu. Pria itu mengambil sebuah senter yang tergantung dari dinding rumahnya.

Saat aku sadar aku melihat sebuah area kecil di sana. Pria itu menyalakan senter tadi dan mengarahkan pada sebuah batu yang aku yakini adalah sebuah nisan di sana.

.

 **Our beloved Jeon Wonwoo**

 **1977-1996**

.

Sebuah makam.

"Wonwoo was trapped in the storm on his way home from study work, he wait for a car that never come. Every year on the anniversary of his death, some nice person always tries to give him a ride home," Dia menjelaskan dengan tenang. "Thank you, young man, we appreciate it." Dia mengusap bahuku sementara aku hanya mengangguk, masih mencerna apa yang baru saja dia jelaskan padaku.

"Oh, do you miss anything?" Pria itu bertanya padaku.

"Only..only my sweater." Seketika aku mengingat alasanku menemui Wonwoo.

"But it's OK." Kataku menambahkan, aku harap Wonwoo senang dengan sweater itu. Dibuat dengan cinta, oleh nenekku.

Pria itu merendahkan arah senternya pada makam, di sana ada sweater biruku, terlipat, rapi.

"We raised him right," ucapnya lembut, "He always returns he has borrowed."

 _(A retelling of the worldwide urband legend "The Vanishing Hitchhiker")_

 **End**

Cerita ini sama sekali bukan buatan aku. Alurnya ak ganti juga banyak yang ditambah-tambahin. Aku mendapat cerita ini sudah diretell di sebuah English teen magazine lalu aku remake jadi meanie version, bener-bener aku rombak nyiahahah…

Dengan ini aku menyatakan hiatus sampai sbm selesai, maaf ya teman-teman. Tenang aja aku akan melanjutkan cerita yg msh tbc kok, krna sdh aku buat kerangkanya jd tinggal dihias lg aja. Jd see u again friends!

.

.

.

Mind to RnR?


End file.
